The present invention relates to a tricycle with a windshield and truss. More particularly, this invention relates to a tricycle with a windshield attached to a handle holder by attaching device. Also, the invention relates to a tricycle with a truss which is triangular and doubly fortified to support the load to the tricycle.
The tricycle is something special to almost everyone at one or other period of his/her life. To a little person, it is the very first self-powering and self-controlling vehicle in the long line of the kinds; bicycle, motorcycle, car, and the like.
In a tricycle, there can be a couple of mechanical design concerns, which is closely related to the stubbornness of the structure and an aesthetic consideration. The user may prefer more realistic outlook to just a toy, and the realistic outlook does not come automatically. It may cause additional tight restriction on designing of the parts of the tricycle. Also, the mechanical structure may have to withstand more demanding stress. The strong and light structure is one of the first factors for the safety of the user as in most of the mechanical systems.
Accordingly, a need for a tricycle with a windshield and a truss structure has been present for a long time. This invention is directed to satisfy the long-felt need and solve the related problems.